ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (2014)
This is a reboot of the pilot Pryde of the X-Men. Premire August 30, 2014 Cast and Characters X-Men *'Scott Summers/Cyclops (Protrayed by Logan Lerman)' 'Scott Summers is a head strong man and leader. When he was young his parents died in a plane crash and only Scott and his little brother Alex Summers (Havok) had survived. Scott always tries to be the greatest leader but sometimes it can go too far. He is currently married Jean Grey. *'Jean Grey (Protrayed by Danielle Panabaker )' 'Jean Grey is a nice little red head girl but is responsible. She has the power of reading minds and moving objects with her mind. When she was little her childhood friend Annie was hit by a car when they were playing frisbee. Jean loves to be around children and hopes to have her own someday. Currently married to Scott Summers. *'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Protrayed by Emmy Rossum) 'Kitty Pryde is a funny but a little bit of a troublemaker little girl. When she turned 13 she fell straight threw her bed one night and was scared. Her parents found about The Massachusetts Academy but Kitty declined and wanted to go Xavier's school instead so they let her. *'Ororo Munroe/Storm (Protrayed by Zoe Saldana) ''Ororo Munroe was a little shy girl who loved being with her parents. One day her parents were killed when a bomber plane crashed into their house and killed them. After that Storm was a orphan and picked pocketed from tourists and strangers and gave them to Amahl Farouk (the Shadow King). When the professor found her, her defeated the Shadow King and took Storm into the school to be a student. *'Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Protrayed by Daniel Cudmore) 'Piotr is a Russian mutant from Siberia. When his powers first manifested his sister Illyana was about to get hit by a tracker until he saved her with his meatl powers. After that Xavier saw what Piotr did and took him to America to be with Xavier in Xavier's school. *'Monet St. Croix/M (Protrayed by Shanina Shaik) 'Monet St. Croix is Kitty Pryde's best friend. They have know each other since they were five years old. When she learned about Kitty's powers she was shocked and then told Kitty that she is a mutant too and they were both okay for what they were. Monet helped Kitty through all of the pain and Kitty did the same too Monet. Monet has two twin sisters Claudette and Nicole who go to school at Xaviers and her big brother who is a Brotherhood member. *'Anna Marie/Rouge (Protrayed by Mary Elizabeth Winstead) 'Anna Marie was a lonely little girl. He father beat her when he found out she was mutant and she ran away from home. A woman named Raven Darkholme found Anna and took her in as her own daughter. When she found out Raven was using her she quit being a member of the Brotherhood and joined the X-Men. *'James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Protrayed by Hugh Jackman) 'Suzanne was the smartest and most wonderful girl ever. She always got straight A's in school and loved hanging out with her friends. She always hung out with Monet St. Croix and Kitty Pryde who were her two best friends. When she learned she could stop time and was a mutant she didn't tell her friends. Suzanne was accepted at Xavier's school and decided to join. *'Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Patrick Stewart) 'Charles Xavier was a nice, polite, young man but when his father died he fell apart. His mother married Charles father's partner Kurt Marko who had a son Cain Marko in a another marriage. One day Kurt's lab exploed and only Cain and Charles survived and that was when Charles powers manifested. When he grew up he opened the school which was his childhood home and enrolled mutants. Villians Hellfire Club *'Emma Frost/White Queen (Protrayed by Amber Heard) 'Emma Frost is a evil and cruel woman. She is a member of the Hellfire Club and she hates Kitty Pryde. She had tried to recruit Kitty Pryde to the Massachusetts Academy but Kitty declined and Emma was furious. Emma Frost swear revenge on the X-Men and Kitty Pryde. *'Sebastian Shaw/Black King (Protrayed by Clive Owen) 'Sebastian Shaw is Emma's evil husband and is very cruel to everyone excepted Emma and Selene. He is the leader of the Hellfire Club and hates the X-Men for taking Kitty Pryde, who is a powerful mutant. Now he seeks revenge on the X-Men and a little on Kitty Pryde. *'Regan Wyngarde (Protrayed by Heidi Klum) 'Regan is the daughter of Jason Wyngarde, and she was in the plan to take over the Phoenix. Regan loves her dad very much and does anything for him. She always is the clutz and the dumb one in the group. Regan died when the Phoenix threw a fire ball at her dad and her. *'Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind (Protrayed by David Thewlis: old, and Henry Cavill: young) Jason Wyngarde is a dirty old man who loves Jean Grey but can not have her. When Jean was inhabited with the Phoenix, Jason tricked the Phoenix to join the Hellfire Club with illusions. He died when the Phoenix threw a fire ball at him and Regan. Episodes